


牺牲

by Takako



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 布鲁西有特殊的癖好





	牺牲

**Author's Note:**

> ！布鲁西小甜派设定  
> ！小记者克拉克第一视角

他身上总有奶油和柠檬的味道，甜蜜的就像一个大号的蜂蜜罐——大家都想一口吞下他，而他却不知道。

几个男人和女人拥抱了他，香甜的气息飘来飘去。好吧，现在大家都闻到了，大家都想要他。

我和一群摄影站在红毯边，为大家拍摄照片。他从我面前走过，对着摄像机露出笑容，再次吸引了所有人的目光。

这个勾引人的婊子。

那些假装拥抱却将手放在他挺翘圆润的臀部上的人；那些从开场以来眼神就没离开过他莹润嘴唇的人；那些想要他却不敢有所动作的人——那些懦夫们。这个婊子想要的东西你们都不敢做，他要的是男人的拳头和阴茎，是女人的巴掌和鞭子，是所有人将他踩在脚下的屈辱与放荡。

他明明享受着人们恶劣的侮辱，却又露出了委屈的神态，仿佛他是被强暴的，是被迫而勉强地吞咽着精液的。他爱让人们看到他的媚态，那白皙柔软的身体被搂在怀中，手指陷入他丰盈的臀肉中——即使是被男人的阴茎干的昏了头，他也依然记得怎么使人兴奋。

主人们给他穿上了乳环，他在疼痛中尖叫着失禁了；作为不乖的惩罚，随后他下身那无毛的可怜兮兮的疲软着的小东西也被穿上了金环。

有手指钻进了他的后穴，他像只小母猫似的发出颤巍巍的，黏糊糊的叫声，眨着棕色的长睫毛，用那双溢满泪水的绿色眼睛望向他的主人们，祈求他们放过他——可每个人都知道，他最喜欢男人的阴茎了。

你瞧，他努力装出正直风趣的模样，眼睛却止不住地对那些男人女人暗送秋波。从他身上散发出的甜香成了最后的火星，人们的欲望开始了便难以结束，所有人都在他的香气中晕了头，原本的品牌活动变成了淫乱的性爱派对，而主角便是他。

紫红的阴茎在他的脸上画着圈，从马眼流出的体液晶晶亮亮地粘在唇边。他只是露出了暧昧又勾人的微笑，伸出粉嫩的舌将其舔去，银色的舌钉在深处闪着光。

那个漂亮的当红女演员在他的臀上重拍了一下，白嫩的皮肉红肿了起来。他扭过头去，眼睛里盈满泪水，呜呜咽咽地求着饶，一边却又将臀部抬的更高，以方便女人的拳头在后穴内进出。周围的男女看着他淫荡又纯洁的容貌，好似彻底堕落却又似洁净雏妓般的身体，在心底感叹着神的玩笑。

耶和华爱他，把一切最好的都给了他；可他又反悔了，这完美的造物使他起了嫉妒之心。于是他被创造成美丽至极却并不高尚的角色，长久地跪在耶和华的脚边，引诱着每一个人，以求得神的原谅。


End file.
